


The New Proxy

by CrazyNerdAlex



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: (possible) boy/boy love, (possible) sex scenes, Bullying, Detailed Violence, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Homophobic Thoughts, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Suicide, Swearing, Thoughts of Suicide, and discrimination., girl/girl love, graphic images, mentions of rape/non-consent, rape/non-consent, slow-burn romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNerdAlex/pseuds/CrazyNerdAlex
Summary: You have a normal life, living with you divorced mom and 17-year-old older brother. You are 15-years-old and going to an art school for mainly 2D visual drawing. Your high school, Mastery School for Arts (M.S.A), is in Nookstein, Arizona. This school doesn't only support visual art, but also performing , recording, and film. After school, you stop by you dads house (~5-minute walk from your school) while he's at work until your mom gets off work (~9-10 p.m.) to pick you up.See, simple life. So when you start having lucid dreams about a man wearing all black, you start getting concerned. He tells you every night to join him, to serve under his rule. He asks you to meet him in the forest. That your dark thoughts could become a reality and you can be with "others". One problem, you live in the desert with no forest. Albeit, even if you did live near a forest, would you still give into your dark inner thoughts? It does seem tempting.





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not meant to offend anyone and is not for the light-hearted. This is not the typical fanfiction killers love-at-first-sight story. They will over time fall for the reader and possible become yandere.

You were out of breath, but you knew if you stopped you wouldn't make it. The adrenalin rushing straight to your heart and throbbing head and ears. You knew the second you stop to catch your breath, you would gain one major headache. Your bangs whipped in your face as your feet padded against the floor. Yet you didn't care, the only thing that mattered was getting to safety.

You were so close, only a little bit more to run then you will be safe, then you can rest. Running wasn't your thing. You didn't do any track, or cross running, or exercise in general. Yet here you were, running for your precious life. Maybe you should sign up for track or something if you make it. No stopping, even if your mind, lungs, and feet were begging to differ. Your mouth now dried from the air you gulped down as if you'd never get the chance to breathe again.

Then, you saw the door to your destination only one and a half feet away, give or take. Your long legs have never benefitted you any more than they have now. Now you were only two inches from safety, from the door. Then you heard it, well lack of it. The noise that made you so paranoid for your safety suddenly stopped. Almost as if it was teasing you, knowing that you were close to "safety". Like it didn't care to continue now, seeing your hand on the door knob.

Your heart stopped, everything seemed to stop now. Sure you were safe, but does that really matter now? After all, 

"Miss (last/name), you're late for class. Again."

Shit, your mom's going to kill you.


	2. Eye See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need help with the translations, copy paste them in the comments or   
> usa el traductor de Google.

'Great now everyone is staring at me,' You awkwardly shuffle over to your desk as the teacher continues on recapping what you will all do today in Spanish 1. Some people continued to glance at you as you walked to the last open seat in the front-right of the class. Others stopped after a few seconds finding something more interesting. Sitting down as quickly as possible, you rushed to get your Para Empezar packet out to catch you with the rest of the class. As soon as he stopped talking, everyone started silently working on the packet. 

You quickly skimmed over the buff packet to try and find all the easy pages first to start with. You found a simple page, all that was asked was to correct each given Spanish word with one of the four proper definite articles. Truly simple, there were only five in total before it starts asking you to fix the five Spanish words with proper indefinite articles. The teacher lets the class listen to music, as long as it doesn't bother others. So when you bent down to your bag under your desk, you were shocked to glance up at Lora Angelique staring in your direction. 

The thing was you would easily think she was lost in thought. Yet as you leaned back after getting your phone and earbuds, she was still looking right at you, her eyes followed your movements. This would be less creepy if it was someone else, but Lora is blind. There should be, to your knowledge, no way for her to see where you are. So how were her eyes following your specific movements?

'Maybe she has sharper senses, it has been proven through a number of studies. People who have lost their sight have a more developed hearing than normal people. But that still doesn't explain how she knew what I was doing when I was doing it. It doesn't help that she seems to be glaring at me like she's judging everything I do.'

"Alright clase escucha por favor, we only have four minutos, so start packing up and when the bell rings you are dismissed." After he said what he needed, everyone packed you their belongings getting ready for the next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashlie/ Ash is an OC who is on the chubby side, has chronic depression, and is a hermaphrodite who prefers female pronouns. This is important because this is the readers (you) life long friend and lover.

'God that was scary, I hardly even know her and vice versa. So why was she looking at me like I'm the cause of all her problems? Oh well, time for next period, humanities.'

'~*'~*'

Class went by rather fast, considering that you weren't even paying attention half the class. Now it's lunch, seeing as your school doesn't have a lunchroom (they let kids eat where ever, as long as it's not a classroom), you went to go find Ashlie, your partner, and only friend. After finding her in your usual spot in the deserted halls, you started to tell her what happened in Spanish.

"So you're telling me that Gluttony Lora was watching your every move? Shit babe do we need to put you in witness protection?" She asked.

"One, I told you to stop calling her that, it's mean. Second, let's not put me as M.I.A just yet. Maybe she was just- she's blind so she didn't know it's me, but.- Yeah, I have no excuse for her actions." Ashlie laughed, one of the true laughs she gives you when she thinks something's actually funny.

"This is why I love you (your/name), always trying to help the other party. And why can't I call her Gluttony Lora? I think it's a perfect nickname for her." As horrible as it sounds, the nickname actually suits her. It is rather obvious that she isn't one of the skinny girls here at this school, and neither was Ashlie.

Lora was often bullied for being blind and overweight for an average teen. While Ashlie was often made-fun-of because she's a hermaphrodite (a person born with both male and female reproductive organs), has this "gothic" vibe, and being overweight. Yet you got to know Ashlie and she's a beautiful person, and you want to know Lora all the same. You want to expand your friend list, you want to have at least two friends, not just Ash.

"String bean, you okay? You're staring is kind of creepy."

'God damn it, Ash you know I hate that nickname.'

"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess. Also, don't call me that.", your mouth moved yet your eyes still had that distant look in them. That was a common problem when you stare into space. Your eyes never leaving the specific area you were looking at. It was also what you thought Lora was doing, but then you saw her eyes follow you. She chuckled even more and looked like she was about to say something, but was cut off by the bell.

'Well here goes next period, geometry.'


	4. I'm feeling it, Mr. Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I merged the two original chapters together so it's longer just because the original chapter on its own was more of a filler chapter to shift the setting.  
> The second chapter was originally called "Now We're Getting Someplace".

Your last two classes, geometry and drawing beginning, went by uneventfully. You were glad that it was the end of the day. If you didn't leave that instant the last bell rang, you would have died. You sometimes can't take being surrounded by people and pretending that you like them. 'People are so fucking scary. And sometimes unpredictable, one second they can be your friend and the next their bullying you into suicide.' Ah, home sweet home, well one of your two homes. 

With your parents being divorced, they decided to live in separate houses. Your mother has a new boyfriend, your dad single and working around the hour trying to provide not only for himself but your family too. Luckily, he found a studio apartment close to your school, no more than a five-minute walk. 'God, I'm so co-dependent on my parents for things and I'm fifteen. I should have my own job now.' While lost in thought, you didn't realize you were standing outside the door still.

Whoops. Quickly unlocking the door to the building before walking down the small halls to get to the studio apartment.

'~*'~*'

After you finished your geometry homework you started drawing, well tried to. Your brain was being difficult and didn't want to cooperate with you. This typically happens when you have the chance to be creative, your brain shuts down. And when you don't have the time to draw your mind creates all these fantasize that you can't draw because you're too busy. 'Well may as well take a shower Mama should pick me up soon it's already 9:13. She better hurry up.' 

Did I forget to mention that your dad doesn't have a T.V. because he has a laptop? But he doesn't have wifi so he only pays movies on his laptop that don't interest you, or have seen one-too-many times. Yeah staying here from 2:35-9 p.m. is so fun.

'~*'~*'

'Home at fucking last!' Where you can have wifi and T.V. the two things you love the most. To say that you were ecstatic would be an understatement.

"(your/name), time for bed, it's 9:45.", your mother called. Shit, you didn't even get the chance to do anything online. What if tomorrow you end up like on south park and everyone loses internet connection. Some old people may be able to live because they weren't born in technology time, but you, oh going without the internet is like dying inside. Sadly, your mother is older and wiser than you and you know she only means the best for your brother and yourself.

"And don't be trying to sneak on your laptop missy. You can not be late again or they'll kick you out." Double shit, how did she even find out.

"Fine.", that was all you said. You weren't distant with your mom, or just don't like her. It's just you don't want to try and be a smart ass with her right now. 'That's for later', you thought with a closed lipped smile before getting into your black pajamas and into bed.

'~*'~*'

Your hands feel slimy and wet, like a giant tongue covered in saliva, just licked both of your hands. 'God this feels repulsive.' You grabbed at your bed beneath you and felt grass instead. 'Okay keep calm (your/name), everything is going to be okay.'

"Good to see that you're 'awake', (y/n)." A voice called out yet this voice sounded both masculine and feminine, but definitely more masculine. They didn't just sound like two voices, it sounded like five, each ranging in different octaves. It took you a few seconds to remember that you were being talked to, and even more seconds to find the courage to speak. 

"I-", you took a second to clear your through to make it stop shaking. "I'm sorry, but can I please know who I'm talking to before I..." You were cut off by a chuckle from the strange voice.

"Oh my progeny, you never seize to interest me. You don't even ask the questions, like how do you know my name? What are you? What do you want? Truely, progeny,you are someone different." They gave another mixed chuckle.

"Ah, oh. Thank you?" You would be scared, but you know that this could be a lucid dream. You tend to get those when you're extremely tired. Sometimes you wake up feeling the remains of what happened to your body in the dream. Unless you actually are awake, but all of this wouldn't make sense.

"And my progeny, you don't want to see what I look like. It'll only scare you."

"But I do, knowing who you are is better than not knowing."

"Again my dear, you are rather interesting and polite to someone such as I. You must be the first to not ask what, but instead ask who." You could hear the smallest amount of amusement in their tone. You were always decent at telling people's emotions. "Dear, if you truly wish to know, then just open your eyes." You didn't even notice that they were closed in the first place.

Lifting them up like you do each morning you wake up. You look around to see where you are while letting your eyes adjust. That's when you saw them.


End file.
